Loveless, Yet Not
by oONightmareOo
Summary: I promise, I will fix the first chap soon... 4th chapter- I promised to stay with him, but, in the end, will I really? Or will my desire not to hinder him go beyond that promise?
1. Thoughts Gone Wrong Or Right?

"Deidara-sempai~" a childish yet manly voice called out. "Where could he have gone?" he was silent for a few seconds, pausing in his footsteps also. "He left me behind and alone… again. Does he really not like being around me so much? Maybe I really am a stone in his foot." He suddenly had a depressed cloud hovering over his hunched over body. "Maybe… I should stop playing jokes on him…" he said before he straightened up and continued walking. "I will apologize when I find him…" his shoes made a tapping noise as he walked quite a ways more, still calling out Deidara's name before he gave up on that and just decided to look.

After another ten minutes, Tobi saw blonde hair and the Akatsuki's cloud surrounded in black. "I found him!" he announced before he started running, yelling the whole way. "Deidara-sempai~!"

Deidara swiftly turned around in surprise, not expecting his partner to appear out of nowhere. "Uhn…? Tobi?" he managed to get out before he was tackled by the taller body.

"Deidara-sempai~i!" Tobi had hearts around his mask as he hugged the shorter blonde. "Where'd you go? I've been looking for you!"

"Waah! Tobi let me go!" Deidara got an angry expression before the boy let go of him, allowing him to stand and start walking again. "Whatever, Tobi. How did you find me?"

"Well… I only suppose it… I guess…" he started, trying to figure out an answer to that question.

"I didn't want you to find me… I want to be alone." Deidara said quietly before he had a strange expression on, as if he regretted saying that to Tobi.

Tobi was silent for a bit before he spoke, his voice heart wrenchingly sad. "Why…? I don't… understand… what is it that I'm doing wrong sempai? Do you really hate me…? Why?" Deidara wore a shocked expression as he kept facing away from Tobi. "Even I… came here to apologize to you… for my jokes… since I felt that you left me completely alone. I really don't know what to do… maybe it's because I'm not like Sasori-san?"

"W-what?" Deidara was shocked, almost speechless, by that last comment.

_**Deidara's POV (just cuz I'm lazy and hate third person…)**_

"Tobi. What are you talking about?" What is he talking about? Why would I want him to be like Sasori-danna? My thoughts were cut off by what he said next.  
>"I…" he paused before reaching up to his mask. "I'm better than him." I stared in shock as he took off his mask, revealing a beautiful face that only had a couple of scars and one line that looked like he had stitches. "Sempai… I suppose that I had to be found out one day…" <em>Sharingan?<em> My expression was confusion incarnate and shock was mixed with it. "I can't contain myself anymore… you'll have to listen to me…"

"T-To… bi." I whispered. He suddenly pushed me against a tree that was behind me, making me bump my shoulder. I looked up at him in confusion as he was hovering over me and couldn't help but re-noticed that he was very tall. "Tobi?" he crashed his lips to mine, shocking me thoroughly. I didn't respond other than the blush that appeared across my cheeks. Well, I didn't mean to respond that is. Which I didn't for at least ten seconds. I shut my eyes tightly, my blush darkening. "Nnnh! To… Tobi…" he started moving away from my mouth, licking the side of it instead. "S… Stop it…" _What… what… is… happening… Tobi… is…_ he bit gently on my neck, forcing me to stop thinking for a moment. "Ah!" He started sucking on that spot, nipping every once in a while before I tried to speak again. "Aahh… To… Tobi…" I felt my head moving a little to let him have more of my neck before I remembered what I was trying to do. He paused, which gave me enough willpower to switch our places against the tree, blushing heavily the whole time. "No! That's enough, Tobi!" he seemed to look defeated before he threw me against the tree again. "AHh!" _Damn…_

"Deidara-sempai is afraid?" he paused, seeming to think about something before he continued. "'_you have those damned eyes… you are an Uchiha.' _Yeah… you're probably thinking about that right now sempai…" I stared at him in shock. That was not what I was thinking… "But this Uchiha… won't give up… who would believe… that I would feel such strong emotions from you? Who would believe it… from the Akatsuki's leader?" If it was possible, I was even more shocked. _Leader?_

"W-what?"

"Hehehe…" unnoticed by me at the beginning, I was crying. I realized it now because my head was bent down from being deceived.

"Why? Why have I been told this right now, not before?" I looked up to see he was shocked. I swiftly turned my head, taking a few steps away. "Forget it… I'm leaving…"

"_Deidara-sempai!_" Tobi exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me into his chest.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, surprised by the sudden movement.

"Deidara-sempai, you cannot leave right now." My blush that had disappeared over the time that had just gone by returned full force, sensing that something was not going to go my way.

He went back to my neck, biting the spot that was next to my shoulder blade in between my neck and my shoulder. "No! Tobi… no Ahh…" I was blushing even more if that was possible, which I didn't know I could blush this hard without turning purple from all the blood rushing to my head. Maybe it's because the blood was rushing south too? I am glad that he had pushed me chest forward into a tree so I could hide my face with the tree and my hair. I was suddenly hyper aware of the hand that was running down my chest before it reached my pants. His other hand pushed my shirt up slightly, not that it was in the way, as the first hand went into my pants. That hand started reaching for my semi-hard member, which was still growing, as I blushed even more. "Ahh… Ahh!" he started pumping. "To-Tobi no!" he ignored my calls, pushing me further against the tree as I pushed against it slightly with my hands, grabbing my chin so my head would be facing upwards and he could see my face without any trouble and he had better access to my neck. My mouth was forced open so I couldn't speak coherently and drool ran out the side of it. "Ahhh… ahhh…" each time he bit me or pumped, I would make that breathy noise, my body getting warmer from both embarrassment and lust. I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open from the pleasure. "Ahhh!" there was silence for a moment before I started again. "Ahhh… ahhh!" I practically shouted the last one, coming from the torturous movements of his hand coupled with him biting a sensitive spot on my neck. "Ahhh… nnn…" I panted, still unable to make a coherent word with his hand still gripping my jaw. As soon as he backed away, I quickly put my cloak back on. Later that day, I was blushing again from the many times he molested me and said sweet things to me as I walked into the hideout. The other members looked up as I swiftly walked through the front room, not even saying a single word as I did so, and walked into my room, slamming the door behind me and locking it.

I quickly changed clothes, getting some new ones on rather than the filthy ones I wore now, wearing an all-out fish net long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans that looked exactly like the ones I was wearing before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I'd say this is very interesting. I've never written a yaoi before so please don't get mad at me. If you want me to create a sequel or another chapter, please tell me because I only did this on a whim and because I was just watching a video where they had that scene-well, most of it anyways…- and got the idea… I just thought it would be fun to type this. Plus, there aren't that many TobiDei around and I thought they would make a cute couple… Deidara and Itachi, Sasori, or Tobi is a cute couple… and NaruGaa… that's a cute male couple… I will eventually get around to editing this chapter so please be patient... I haven't got much time on the computer anymore, not even on winter break! Stupid strict rules... (pouts)<strong>_

_**Peace out (not really…),**_

_**Chikubi**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, guys! I know I promised to fix this chapter and read through it for any mistakes a LONG time ago, so you're probably mad that I chose now to fix it, after taking a couple years to get around to it again… But hey, it's fixed right? Though I did skip past the reading part (as I'm not Chikubi herself, she kinda dropped all anime and fanfiction a while ago) and it wasn't technically <strong>_**me **_**who promised to fix it (though I did promise her to follow all of her promises to you guys up)… But hey, can any of us complain? I'm surprised I even remembered to even fix this thing… .' I don't much care for Naruto but it's got some good pairings… so we're all good right? Right? No…? Ok… *steals Tamaki's emo corner***_

_**Your ever forgetful (but still faithful!)**_

_**Nightmare**_


	2. Girly Mishaps

_**I got this one from a different Youtube vid… I think that my life fails if all I ever do is watch videos on Youtube with pictures of Deidara and Tobi… and Gaara… Anyways, on with the weird story…**_

"You have a mission." Pein informed Tobi and I. Tobi was staring attentively at him while I stayed away from Tobi while listening. Pein hated to repeat things; we all learned that the hard way. It's been about a week from the last sexual assault. Mostly because I stayed near somebody else since that fateful day. It wasn't that I didn't like it, no far from it. I just hate being caught by surprise like that. "You will need to get the attention of this man, by any means necessary. Find out what he knows about us then kill him." He looked amused for a millisecond and I was immediately wary of what was going to happen in this mission. "You will be going to a bondage club that he is often found at. I apologize Deidara, but you will be the female in this mission." There was a sudden dark aura in the room as I made an escape. I was pissed. No, that's an understatement. I'm as far away from pissed off as you can be. No one, and I mean _no one,_ can tell me to be a girl.

"Hey, Deidara." Zetsu said, appearing out of the wall. "**Kakuzu has your outfit for your mission.**" _Damn it… if it's Kakuzu who has it, he'll force me to wear it…_

"Damn it…" I muttered an angry tick on my head. I will not admit to the fact that I pouted as Itachi dragged me to Kakuzu five hours later. An hour later, I was dressed up and a jutsu was put on me so that I could not take off the dark red, slightly poofy dress. I stood in the living room, as angry as can be, after Kakuzu brought me there to wait for my mission details. Hidan walked in the room and paused as I turned to him in surprise. He was supposed to be on a 'religious break'.

He didn't take his eyes off of me as he took a step back and called out, "Who's bitch is this?" he yelled, probably getting the attention of everybody in the base. I did a facepalm into one of my gloved hands as my cheeks warmed up slightly, glaring at him through my hair. I heard many footsteps come in this direction as confused sounds came from the hallways. I got rid of the blush and stood up straight, my hands at my sides. Kisame entered first and his gaze immediately went to me, staring at me as he froze. I glanced at him before ignoring him and staring at the wall, waiting for Tobi and Pein to get there to spare me of the humiliation of getting stared at by the whole Akatsuki. Because the gloves went almost all the way up my arms, to make up for it being sleeveless, nobody saw the stitches or the scars on my arms. My hair was down and my Hitai was in my room, on my dresser. Slowly, one by one, the Akatsuki came into the room until all I had to wait for was Konan, Pein, and Tobi. Ah, nope. Konan is right there, staring at me in disbelief and contempt. Nobody fucking recognizes me! Except Kakuzu, but he was the one who put me in the dress- which took forty of the sixty minutes he had me in there. There's Tobi and I have no idea what he is looking at me like because of the mask.

"Who's the pretty lady? Where's Deidara-sempai? We're supposed to go on a mission." I face-palmed again, wondering how we got such an idiotic person on the Akatsuki. Pein walked in with the scroll that contained the mission and he stood in shock for five minutes before I held out my hand with a raised eyebrow.

He handed it to me dazedly. I opened it and read the contents. "So, I'm supposed to be a mute rich princess, un?" at that, my eyes narrowed. I can ignore being dressed up like a girl, I can ignore looking like a girl, but I can not ignore a girly title. Everyone seemed to snap at the same time and started laughing at me. Except the Uchiha, Danna,-who was revived by some jutsu that he did before he died- Pein, Kakuzu, and Tobi. They were all smirking, I think. I am not sure about Tobi but I know the others were smirking.

"Yes, your voice is too… gruff to be taken as a female's so I think you would do better as a mute." He smirked again. "Unless you can tell me otherwise." A dangerous aura appeared again before I hid it behind a really sweet smile. Sickly sweet, some might say.

"Yes, Leader-sama." I said sweetly, and girly. I hated using this voice. I had to perfect it for one of the missions I did before I was put on the explosives team. Everyone's eyes widened. "Is there anything else you need for me to do, Leader?" I asked, resisting saying the 'un' at the end of the sentence. He shook his head before turning around swiftly and practically running out of the room (yes, he is very ooc. Get over it…). Kakuzu walked over to me, still smirking, and handed me the ribbon I use to tie up my hair.

"This time, though, it should go around your neck to make you look more fit for that type of club." I glared at him, the dangerous aura appearing again. I really hated him right now. I slowly pulled it up to my neck, glaring at him the whole time, and tied it tightly around my neck, towards the bottom.

"Just to let you know, I have no problem with killing you right now." I said cheerfully, still using the girl voice. "In fact, I think I will once I find out where somebody hid all my clay."

"Hm… I would love to see you do that." He smirked before he walked away leisurely like. I glared daggers at him before I stalked out of the base with Tobi running behind me. I only had enough clay to create a bird to fly on, but that's it.

"Deidara-sempai looks very pretty!" I tried to jump up but I couldn't with the dress. I looked at Tobi, contemplating an idea that I was loathe of. I dismissed the idea and went back to thinking about how I was going to get up there. I couldn't use the wing because of the clay would give way under my weight. I couldn't use the tail because it wouldn't work. As I was thinking about this, Tobi snuck up on me. I took a step forward right before I was suddenly vertical.

"Wah!" I exclaimed in surprise, coming face to mask with Tobi. He started walking to the bird while I just sat there with my arms crossed and my slightly pink face turned to the ground, away from Tobi. He jumped up on to the bird before setting me down, letting my flat shoes touch the ground. I just walked up to the head and sat on my knees, the dress spreading out around me, and commanded the bird to fly to the town. I ignored Tobi, even as he stood up and started talking about random things, until we got there.

I stood up and jumped down, the dress flying around me but not going completely up, and landed softly on the ground. I turned, catching the smaller bird, as Tobi fell to the ground, not jumping off in time. I slightly smirked as I walked away, towards the town. Tobi got up and started yelling, "Wait for me, Hime-sama!" I tensed but I decided to ignore it until I had more clay. Then, I promise, I will blow him to heaven with my art. He caught up to me, probably surprised that I waited for him, and looked at my face. I probably had a thoughtful-murderous-expression on as I thought of how I would make him explode into tiny, itty bitty pieces. "Leader-sama told me that I have to address you like a Hime so Tobi is calling Deidara-sempai Hime-sama!" he exclaimed, probably not wanting to make me any madder than I already am.

I ignored him, continuing my stomping in annoyance until we got to the town. At the town, I changed my posture so that I looked elegant, put my hands in front of me like I was taught to, and put a kind expression on, which was the hardest on to do considering my anger. Yes, I said taught. What, did you think that I would automatically know how to act like a lady? I was on an all male team and they all thought it would be a great idea to get me to seduce the guy we were going after, as I was the only one with long hair that looked girly. I immediately tried to beat the crap out of them all before the Jounin on the team held me back. I was forced to wear a dress and take lessons on being a lady. Damn it, why? Why am I always put with people who are cruel to me like this?

I walked into the club and shut the door, putting on a seductive smile, walking to the room that we were told to go to. I opened the door silently and stealthily before walking to a couch in the middle. I left the door wide open so that if he were to walk by he would see me. Apparently, he is the only one who uses this hallway. An honor given to the friend of the owner, I guess? Or maybe he is one of those daily guests who come often. I didn't do much research. Just enough to know he prefers blondes, blue eyes, fighting from the female, and rich ones. I picked up the cup that I had ordered and took a sip of it before I heard a masculine voice. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

I looked up to see a black haired man with dark brown eyes, a scar next to his right eye, and a cocky expression on his face. In other words, he was the target. I stood up and bowed slightly, speaking softly as I did so. "My name is Ai, what is it that I can do for you?" I asked, before glancing up, my wide blue eyes looking straight into his. He looked at me hungrily before he beckoned me forward. _Well, this is annoying…_

"Come here. Let me see you properly." He said leaning against the doorframe as I walked to a spot about five feet away from him. He looked me up and down as I stood there, waiting for him to speak, getting annoyed. I glanced around, _where is Tobi?_ He wasn't anywhere in sight. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since I walked into the club.

"I have a question." I said sweetly, walking up to him and leaning against his chest as I looked up at him through my hair and eyelashes. I seriously hated doing this. "Do you happen to know something about the Akatsuki?" I batted my eyelashes at him, a sudden dazed look going through his eyes, as I leaned further against him. "It would help me in my quest for finding them and taking my revenge on them. All I need to do is command my father's army which was given to me when my father died." I smiled seductively. "If you do give me some information I will give you whatever you want. But only after you give me that knowledge."

"W-w-well, the A-Akatsuki… work in groups of two, have one female in their group of eight, but there are some rumors that the two that were dead are alive again." He rubbed his head in bashfulness as I gave him all my attention. "That's all there is known on them." I smiled sweetly before reaching my head up so I could kiss him as I took a kunai out of the glove and stabbed him with it. He gave me a disbelieving look as he fell to his knees. "You… s-s-said that… you w-would… give me wh-what I w-wanted…" he choked out.

"And I am." I said in my usual voice, bored out of my mind now that I wasn't as annoyed. "Every man wishes for death at least once in their life. Even women think of it once in their lives."

"D-d-damn… you…" he said before he died from loss of blood out of the major artery that I had hit. Tobi appeared out of nowhere and hugged me.

"Deidara-sempai is okay!" he exclaimed, glancing at the body on the ground.

"Tobi, you little shit!" I exclaimed, hitting him on his head before stomping out of the club, annoyed. I threw the bird up and enlarged it when I got out of the club and Tobi jumped on with me in his arms again. We soon heard calls of 'Akatsuki!' as we started flying off from the place.

I walked through the base, trying to find someone to take the dress off besides Tobi, and found a note.

_Dear Deidara,_

_We were all sent on missions and Leader-sama is attending to business in Ame with Konan-sama. We will all be back by noon tomorrow, at the earliest. We regret to inform you that you will either have to have Tobi take that dress off or wait until someone else comes back._

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Well, fuck._ I thought, reading the note over and over in annoyance before I looked up from it. Tobi was standing there, looking at me in, what I think is, confusion. I placed the note gently down before walking away with a calm expression. It didn't last when I was in my room. "Fuckin' idiotic Uchiha! Damn you!" I started throwing things around, looking for my clay so I could make them all get blown sky high. I turned towards my closet and was almost there when, suddenly, darkness took over after pain from one of my pressure points.

I opened my eyes, confused about my surroundings. I tried to lift my hands so I could rub both of my eyes of the sleep only to find they were tied in front of me and I was sitting on a chair. I looked around, seeing only dark in front of me, before I felt a presence behind me and I froze. It seemed familiar. I felt a gloved hand glide over my cheek before it rested under my chin, one of the fingers over my mouth and the thumb on my cheek, next to my eye. I looked up and to the side, trying to figure out how to get out of this vulnerable position. I felt a gaze from above my head and I looked up to see Tobi's mask. "Deidara… what do you think of the things I picked up from that club?" my eyes widened as I realized that my hands were tied with handcuffs and my feet were also tied. Something seemed off about the tie around my neck, which I discovered what was wrong with it when I heard the jingle of a bell as Tobi lifted my head and pulled off his mask to reveal his smiling face. "I got them especially for you."

My cheeks warmed up as he kissed me and ran one of his hands down my body while the other held my head still. "T-T-Tobi! W-what are you d-doing?" I squeaked slightly when I felt him bite down on my neck after releasing my mouth from his. He disappeared for a bit, making me think that he was leaving. "T-Tobi?" I asked hesitantly, hearing a chuckle in response. I turned my head to look behind me, wondering where he was, before I turned back to see a fully unmasked Tobi in front of me, his mask in one of his hands. There was something else in his hands but I didn't pay much attention as he leaned in, one of his hands pulling the skirt of the dress up to my thigh before he pushed it all the way out of his way of my chest, it scrunching up around his wrist.

"Lift your arms." He commanded, his other hand dropping his mask onto the floor as it joined the first one in taking the dress off. I did as I was told, wanting the dress off but not. I flushed a bright red as he stared at me appraisingly. I still had some black shorts on, forcing Kakuzu to let me keep them on, but I felt like he was imagining me without them. "My, my, Deidara. Are you excited? You look a little flushed." He grinned at me, almost sadistically, as he stalked towards me. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes, expecting one of those mind blowing kisses when I felt something wrap around my head, covering my mouth. "I don't know why, but you seem to be hotter now that you're at my mercy again." My eyes widened, realizing that he was telling the truth and that I couldn't do anything about it.

"Mmf!" I exclaimed, trying to say 'fuck' but failing miserably as the cloth only went in between my lips. I wrinkled my nose at the weird taste on it before I started feeling dizzy. _What… what's going… on?_ My eyes started sliding closed as my cheeks went up in flames. I forced my eyes open, staring at Tobi. I didn't realize that my gaze was hungry, nor did I notice that my staring at him made him happy. He walked forwards, messing with one of the things in his hands, as I tried to get rid of the ropes, gag, and dizziness.

"I think that the aphrodisiac works weirdly on you, Sempai." Tobi said lustfully, without me paying any attention. "It was only supposed to make you feel hot." Which I did, extremely so actually. Was it a hundred degrees in here or something? I shrugged off that thought, struggling sluggishly from the sudden warmth. My breathing turned labored as I gave up, wanting to cool off. Tobi appeared next to me, making me look at him from under my eyelashes. "You look hot, Sempai. Would you like those off?" I nodded vigorously, wanting to get everything that kept me from cooling off away from me. "Please stand up, Sempai." I did that, albeit slowly and with difficulty. He untied my ankles for the moment it took for him to take the shorts off. After he did that, I collapsed into his chest, my breathing more than just a_little_ labored. I felt something against my entrance and wiggled a little before whimpering. "Just relax, Sempai. I need to do this before I go get you a drink." I relaxed against him, trying to even out my breathing as something cold and hard entered. He set me down onto the stool again before he walked out, leaving whatever it was in my ass. I laid down on the ground, absorbing the coldness from the floor, before I let out a groan. Whatever it was, it was annoying the hell out of me.

I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead onto the ground, before I cried out in shock and pleasure. Reason why? Well, the thing that was stuck into my ass started vibrating sluggishly against a certain spot that brought waves of pleasure. I arched my back, confused about the sudden pleasure, before I heard chuckling that sounded somewhat dark if you ask me. I remembered the thing that had gone into my ass, it still being there, and realized that it was the thing that was vibrating. I felt its intensity start to go up, making me shake and buck even more, as the pleasure got worse. Or should I say 'better'? Well, in any case, the pleasure went higher. I felt a pressure build near my stomach before something cold went around my… oh, so that's why it's there. The pressure kept building, making me struggle to get away from the contraption, also making me extremely uncomfortable. I couldn't think clearly from both the haze the aphrodisiac put on me and the extreme pleasure that was turning extremely uncomfortable as my ass went numb from the vibrations. I struggled, trying to untie myself and to release myself from the pleasure that was there, before I felt somebody come next to me.

"Does Sempai want me to help? Tobi is a great help." He said before he chuckled at my writhing form.

"Y-ye-r-rele-ss-m-me-T-Tobi." I moaned out, still struggling. The pleasure went up a notch as he turned a dial on a small remote he had in his hand, making me cry out, moan, and writhe some more. "S-s-s-s-stop!" I cried out as the dial was spun a little more. I could barely understand that I was talking much less begging for Tobi to stop doing something.

"I don't think I can do that, Sempai." The world went a blurry black.

I sat up straight, panting as if I had just run a marathon. I looked around to see that I was in my room in the same clothes that I had worn the day before. I ran a hand through my hair, chuckling at myself. I had just dreamed about _Tobi_ doing those things to me. I glanced down and cursed, seeing a lump in the sheets. I quickly stood up and all but ran to the bathroom, entering without knocking. I froze, seeing the man I was dreaming dirty things about right in front of me without a shirt. And without his mask. He glanced at me, looking me up and down, before he got two towels. "You wanna take a shower with me, Sempai?"

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. I believe that if others see something like this then they want to read the next chapter when it does come out- trust me, I have personal experience. I know how annoying it is so I apologize profusely. But if I get some comments on whether it is good or not, I will be able to take the energy needed to look for an inspiration. I can get pretty lazy at times.**_

_**Peaces!**_

_**Chikubi**_


	3. Why me?

_**Thank you, to those who were being patient. For some reason, a big virus got downloaded into my computer, making me unable to write the story and update it. Sadly, my dad couldn't save anything that was on my computer before the virus so I had to restart the story. I apologize if it isn't as good as the one that I had already begun… which was pretty dang good if I say so myself. Here goes, if it's horrible please don't spare my feelings. I don't care what you say about it, as long as you tell the truth.**_

…_**...**_

I glanced behind me, watching Tobi pick a few flowers. It seemed as if he belonged to the world where as I was like a shadow that nobody cares about. It had been a month since the run in with the bathroom and I'm almost certain he's already forgotten it.

Of course, I never said _I_ forgot about it.

**Flashback…**

_**"Sempai, do you want to take a shower with me?" he asked, staring at me intently, making me intensely uncomfortable.**_

_**I swear, my face was on flames almost immediately as I stared straight, which happened to be at Tobi's chest. Very well defined, not too muscled but sculpted. I felt my face get hotter as I started to back out. "No. I-I'm good." I murmured, backing all the way out and closing the door quickly.**_

_**"Are you sure, Sempai? You seem a little bothered." That evil, **_**evil**_** voice called through the door, making me blush even more. I froze before shaking my head and starting to walk away. "Are you, perhaps, bothered by me?" I froze again, my eyes widening. How the hell could he know that? I heard a chuckle through the wall and I quickly shuffled off, back to the room.**_

**End of the flashback…**

I was brought out of my memories by the loud call of 'Sempai!' I glanced up to see that Tobi was holding out a bunch of flowers towards me. I lifted my hand, confused as to why he would give them to _me_, and carefully held them so that the mouth on my hand would not think it was something for it to chew. I've had that happen many times which made making a bomb damn near impossible.

"They're pretty, aren't they Sempai?" he asked, staring at me intently as my face started to slightly warm up. "But, of course, they aren't as pretty as my Sempai!" my eyes widened as my face flushed even more. I ducked my head slightly as he stared at me with satisfaction of a sort. I stared at the ground intently as I shifted from side to side. I heard the '_whish_' of clothing as it moved before I felt a hand move the bang that I kept over my eye to the side before the large hand rested on the side of my face, bringing my gaze up to the masked nin in front of me. His other hand reached for his mask, pulling it to the side slightly, before he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. My face, if possible, became hotter. What shocked me the most though was when he pulled away. I had followed him slightly as he did so. He smirked right before I quickly spun around, dropping the flowers as I did so, and stomped off. I was sure that my whole face was red but I covered it with the bang and the hat that I had attached to my neck. I went quite a ways before I realized I was going at an angle that would not lead me to the base. I stuck my hand into my clay pouch and continued to walk straight, throwing the little sculpture up when I was done making it. I made the sign that would enlarge the bird before jumping onto the bird, about to take off when another weight joined mine on the bird. I looked back quickly, making the hat fall in the process, and saw it was only Tobi. I turned slightly pink again before taking off this time.

"Sempai is there something wrong?" the evil voice was back, making my body shiver with need. What made it worse was that he was pressed against my back, his arms around my waist, and his breath against my neck. What the hell is going on with me? There is no way that I have any feelings for_ Tobi_ of all people. The absurd thought was pushed back when I felt his gloved hand go up my shirt. My eyes widened, remembering the first time he had gotten to me and confused me.

"Back off Uchiha before I blow you to pieces." I threatened my voice only _slightly_ breathy, which I believe to be an incredible feat. _Ha, take that baka! You don't affect me… much._ I knew I was lying to myself but not like he could hear my thoughts. Could he? No, he can't. I was brought out of my thoughts as Tobi chuckled.

"I'm hurt Dei-chan. Are we on last name basis now? Or are you denying that I make you feel anything?" my eyes widened even more. _**What the hell?**_ In my shock, I didn't notice what his other hand was doing. While his right hand was up my shirt, pressing me firmly against his chest, his left hand loosened my jeans underneath the cloak. I shook as I felt his hand start playing with my hardening cock, feeling myself become weaker as he took off the cloak. I felt him stroke me and almost collapsed but with him holding me against his chest I couldn't get very far. I felt the bird that we were on lower some as we got closer to the base. His hands retreated from my skin, leaving me to collapse to my hands and knees and breathe in deeply, as he noticed how close we were to the base. "Come on, Sempai! I want to go inside before it rains again!" he said, just as I felt some water hit my nose. I stood up, wrapping my cloak around me to hide both my erection and my face, which felt as red as a tomato.

"Bastard." I muttered, walking into the base as the bird blew up in his face. I smirked slightly, walking through the hallways quickly and awkwardly. It isn't exactly easy to walk in this state of health, making it awkward for me. I, luckily, didn't run into anybody in the hallways. It made the walk silent and not much more awkward. And, judging by the silence, it meant that nobody was here unless it was that bastard Itachi. I got into my room, deciding to try ignoring the feeling in the lower regions of my body, and changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep, a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top. I got comfortable before falling asleep after I heard the door squeak open slightly. Normally I would be alert if I heard that but I was too damn exhausted after going on a six day mission with _**Tobi**_ of all people.

….

My eyes snapped open when I realized that something was not right. I looked around quickly, trying to get up but I fell back onto my bed because of something restraining my feet and hands. I looked down quickly, feeling a fabric like object in my mouth also, and groaned in realization of what was restraining me and what I was wearing. Something that looked suspiciously like Kakuzu's thread was wrapped tightly around my ankles and wrists, making me flinch at the pain from moving around. But what pissed me off was the fact that I was wearing a short **female** kimono. It looked somewhat like the ones I wore when I was younger in Iwa but, I must repeat, it was _**female**_ not male. There was also a thick black choker that acted as somewhat of a collar and a leash attached to it. My eyes followed the leash to see that it was a short leash and that it was attached to my headboard. I glanced around the room quickly, sighing in relief through my nose, before I sat on my knees. I was close to the headboard, of course, because, as I said before, the leash is extremely short. It was probably the length of my forearm but I couldn't do the measuring because my arms were behind my back.

I froze in my struggles as the door opened with a loud "Deidara-sempai" that was cut off as Tobi tripped and fell to the floor. I looked up with a slight blush on my face, not moving my head whatsoever, and stared at the man who was on the ground with tears falling out of the hole in his mask in a waterfall. I didn't try to say anything because I knew he would automatically look up if my words came out muffled and incoherent. I tried to chew the cloth to get it to break but my teeth weren't that sharp. I'm not one of those creepy Kiri nin who have those incredibly sharp teeth that look like they could cut skin if they grazed them. I felt tears come to my eyes and that was when Tobi looked up, seeing my blushing, teary form. "D-Deidara-sempai?" he stuttered out, his eye staring at me hungrily as he slowly stood up and walked to me. I didn't let myself move anything other than my hands, which I was trying to free from the black thread, and I felt my cheeks get hotter. I swear, this was like the most vulnerable position to be in around a guy. Especially if you look like a girl or the guy is gay. When Tobi reached my bed, he took his mask off dramatically before he dropped it to the ground. _Crapcrapcrap! Not good! WHY? Why me?_

…**..**

_**That's a good question, Dei… why you? Well, let's just say that you're admired. By many. Heh heh (starts laughing evilly)**_

_**Well, that's the third chapter of Loveless, Yet Not… I'm planning on having at least two more chapters so I'll have to work very hard on getting it done quickly. And thank you again to those who were being patient. After my dad fixed my computer I couldn't get on cause my bro was a butthead and decided that he couldn't live a second without being on the computer…**_

_**Living in Peaces,**_

_**Nightmare (laughing evilly again)**_


	4. In The End

_**I'M SOOOO SORRY!**_ _**I didn't mean to drop this story for so long! I just lost any ideas I may have had for it! Sosososososososo sorry! I should just go and jump out the window of a skyscraper… Anyways, here's the next chapter… I'm not sure if I'll be making another chapter so I'll just say it's complete after this…**_

…

"Tobi, stay away!" I yelped, slightly scared of the hungry look in his eyes, while tugging at my wrists harder. "Bad boy, go away!" I said desperately as he stared at me, a smirk appearing on his face, before he leaned close to my blushing face. Sadly, my words came out so very muffled, almost as if I had a mental issue. It annoyed me but embarrassed me at the same time.

"But Sempai, is that really what you want? From what I can see, you really want me to help you out." He reached for the leash, resting his hand on the part that was suspended in air which made the collar around my neck tighten. I pulled my wrists even more as he gripped the leash. "Maybe I'll do something else, I don't really desire to help you out of this… _arousing_ position." My eyes widened as he gripped this leash tighter, causing me to be pulled closer to the headboard. "Perhaps you will let me do something else," he muttered, leaning towards me and licking my ear. "Hm, Deidara?" The blush felt as though it would never even think of going away, especially with how hot my face was. He licked down my throat before biting a certain tender spot in the crease of my neck and shoulder, causing me to cry out. "You're pretty sensitive, huh Deidara." The voice he uses near me really pisses me off for some reason. He reached for the cloth in my mouth, untying it from behind, and taking it out of my mouth. "I happen to like Deidara's voice, especially when it's making such pretty noises for me."

"Sh-shut u-ah!" he bit that spot again, causing me to lose track of what I was about to say. He reached inside of the clothing that had been placed on me while I was out, tweaking my nipple. I couldn't stop the noises coming out of my mouth as he continued touching me, feeling everything of my body. I lost the clothing with seconds and my hands were unbound only to be tied to the headboard when I had started pushing him away in a way to keep my composure, I didn't want him to know how much I wanted him to touch me. He seemed to be able to see through me, teasing me with his words even while he teased with his hands. The most embarrassing reaction I had given was when he licked the mouth on my chest, slightly pulling the stitches. I made a noise that was much like a cat, earning a chuckle and a smirk. My mind was in a haze so I didn't catch much else that happened. All I felt was the burning heat, the desire, and the momentary pain that came with this sort of transaction. It was almost too much and I could feel myself muttering and crying out utter nonsense. When the heat was released, I almost fainted from the amount of pleasure. Definitely too much now. Even if I did resist fainting, my vision was white for a short while.

"Deidara?" Tobi's voice asked, slightly deeper than it usually was but it had the same happiness and hyperness. I groaned, my face pushed into the pillow as the bonds were finally taken off. The bonds on my wrists came off and I just let my arms drop to where they surrounded my head. Now that it was over, I could definitely feel the pain. "Don't leave me." He sounded slightly vulnerable as he hugged my still form, making me kinda want to hit him for making me feel guilty. He seemed to be having issues to be thinking I'd leave him.

_A month later…_

It had to happen. It really did. If I didn't do this now then it would never happen. I had to. Or else I would never become a work of art. I didn't want to worry about accidentally hurting Tobi. I myself am a bomb after all, just waiting to go off. If I didn't do this then Tobi won't have to hurt himself or worry about me. I didn't like have someone worrying about me anyways. I guess those are my real reasons, but there wouldn't be any point in telling anyone that it isn't for art. No point in telling the brat either, considering I was going to take him with me. Unfortunately, plans don't always work. I watched in disbelief as he managed to get out of range before the explosion. I knew Tobi was out of range so there was no reason to worry about him. I only hope to be able to see him in my next life or whatever you want to call it.

…

_**~Nightmare~**_

…

"Itachi-san!" I yelled out, running through the crowded halls of the school. The damned prick had once again taken my sketch book. I didn't want anyone to see the book especially not that weasel. "Where the hell are you, you asshole!" I muttered under my breath as I finally managed to get outside, where I had followed his raven hair to.

"Try looking around." A voice came from above. I whirled around to see him sitting on the platform that was supposed to act as something to stop you from getting wet when it was raining. He was nonchalantly flipping through the book, an eyebrow rising at the pictures. "Exactly why am I in this book?" I blushed, flipping him off as I tried to figure out how he got up there so easily. "Why are my eyes like this anyways? Such a strange design." He continued flipping through the book, a bored expression on his face. "There's Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." He raised an eyebrow again as he stopped at the picture. "That's you when you had your longer hair but what is with the mouths?"

"Shut up already and give me my damn sketchbook!" I growled, not finding any way he could have gotten up there without jumping up that impossible height.

"Hm? You even have my cousin in here?" I blushed as the boy I had drawn quite a while ago was turned to me, the grinning face winking at the viewer.

"I don't know who that is, I just drew it! Give it back, you damned asshole!"

"Huh? Sempai?" A shocked boyish voice came from behind me but I ignored it, no matter how familiar it sounded.

"Uchiha!" I yelled, becoming increasingly annoyed as he continued to look through it, ignoring my request. I started hitting my head against one of the poles that held the platform up as I was muttering murder plans for the asshole. Most of them I have already considered several times. As I was muttering my newest idea of using a feather and a thumbtack to torture him 'til he begged for death in which I would give to him after another five hours in the form of a stuffed spiked rabbit, I was suddenly hugged from behind. "Wha-what?!" I yelped, feeling myself be picked up and spun by the unknown person.

"Sempai! You were here!" The boyish voice came back, even more cheerful than before. I was finally set down after I struggled for a bit, scrambling a few steps away before turning around with an annoyed expression.

"Look, I don't know who you are or who this 'sempai' is! I just want my freakin book back from the jackass Uchiha up there!" I paused to breath, not having yelled so many words before since I was usually left alone in the back of the class, being called creepy and a freak all the time. I definitely have never been hugged aside from Konan but that was only after that time with the bullies so I didn't even feel it. I stared at the boy, frozen, as I realized I recognized him very much. Actually a few images came to mind of watching the boy run from me, even though he had an orange mask on it was obvious it was him, while I threw some weird white clay creatures at him. "Wh-wha… T-Tobi?"

"You finally remember, huh?" Itachi's voice came from beside me, making me jump as the sketch book was placed in my frozen hands. "We thought it would be Sasori who would jog your memories, the only one who remembered when you two met was him. Seems he holds an unrequited love for you." I didn't hear a single word he said as I continued to stare, frozen, at Tobi's face while he grinned at me, a happy expression on him.

"Oh, there you guys are! Are you ready to go now?" Konan's soft voice came from towards the school as several pairs of footsteps came our way. I didn't turn, still frozen as I went through the memories I had gained just from seeing his face. Leader-sama, Konan-san, Zombies, Kisame-san, Uchiha-san, Danna, Baka, all those different memories with them going through my head. "Tobi? So it was you we needed, huh?" Konan didn't sound all that surprised. "Sorry Sasori." I turned towards them, staring at my sketch book.

"Is that why all my drawings were so strange?" I muttered, flipping through it quickly so no one would see the pictures.

"Most probably. Anyways, here Sasori. You always wanted to see it so here you go." The sketch book was suddenly not in my hands anymore and I was hugged from behind. I struggled to get out of Tobi's hands, still not liking the idea that someone else would see the pictures I made, yelling at everyone as they either laughed or smirked at me. The whole way home I was carried in a hug from Tobi, whom was so much taller than I, who was laughing at me as well.

…

…

_**Again, I'm so sorry it took so long to update it! If you really want me to make another chapter, I need at least five requests to do so or else I'll think that no one really wants it. But I will not go beyond that amount. Please forgive this heathen who forgot about this story, Jashin-sama! As well as you, reader-samas!**_

_**Your loyal servant,**_

_**Nightmare.**_


End file.
